The proliferation of high volume manufactured, electronic devices has encouraged innovation in both functional and aesthetic design practices for enclosures that encase such devices. Manufactured devices can include components that provide an ergonomic shape and aesthetically pleasing visual appearance desirable to the user of the device. A representative component can include a casing for the manufactured device; however, the embodiments described herein can apply equally to other three-dimensional objects having a complex surface and requiring an exacting and uniform surface finish. Other representative components can include an automotive body panel, a turbine blade, a medical implant, etc. The components can be formed from a variety of materials including metals, metal alloys, ceramics, plastics and other materials suitable for containing electronic components. Exterior surfaces of components of electronic devices can be shaped by one or more of a combination of multi-axis robots and computer numerically controlled machinery and can include both two-dimensional flat regions and three-dimensional curved regions. The finishing of the exterior component can require precise and repeatable results to minimize surface variation across the exterior surface of the component. Imperfections in the surface finish can result in a component having an unacceptable appearance or, in some cases, compromised mechanical integrity.
In addition to achieving a high quality, repeatable resulting finish, high volume manufacturing can require minimal time for finishing of the component. Multiple separate tools to finish different regions of the component can require additional manufacturing time than when using fewer finishing tools that can produce a desired finish for both flat regions and three-dimensional curved regions. Determining a three-dimensional motion path and an appropriate contact force for a finishing tool to apply to a surface of a component along the three-dimensional motion path can require significant computer simulation to achieve a consistent mechanical and uniform finished surface for the component. The finishing tool can contact a variable surface area across different regions of the three-dimensional component and can result in a variable finish rather than uniform finish if the contact of the finishing tool is not adjusted continuously throughout the finishing process. Both “off-line” three-dimensional motion path calculations and “real-time” dynamic path adjustment can be combined to improve a surface finish having a desired surface finish appearance and also to provide consistent mechanical properties of the component for high volume manufacturing. Thus there exists a need for method, apparatus and system for smart automation for robotic surface finishing of a three-dimensional surface of a component resulting in a consistent mechanical and visual surface finish.